The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for making die cut labels of any length using a fixed dimension die cutter.
Attention is called to earlier applications for letters patent of the present inventor: Ser. No. 328,286 filed Mar. 24, 1986 and Ser. No. 386,214 filed July 28, 1989.